External fixation devices are commonly used to fixate, manipulate, distract, or apply force to one or more bone segments for the treatment of various skeletal defects, such as fracture repair, joint fixation, limb lengthening and deformity correction. External fixation devices may include fixators such as plates and multi-planar or mono-lateral/mono rails. Multi-planar external fixators may comprise one or more rings or ring sections attached to pins and/or wires that secure fixation of the bone. A mono-lateral or mono-rail fixator may be attached to pins, wires, or rods. The fixators may interconnect with one or more adjustable struts, to fixate the fracture or the joint, and enabling mono lateral or three dimensional movement of the bone segments.
The length of the struts is typically adjusted manually by the patient several times daily in a process that is often painful, difficult and complicated. Lack of compliance, or erroneous adjustment of the struts can cause severe complications, and is a common contraindication for such procedures. Additionally, effective treatment typically requires the exertion of a large force, which may be difficult and expensive to operate by a medical strut.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.